IT'S A WONDERFUL TERRY TERRY LIFE
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: What if Terry never existed? This was the Christmas theme on my forum in 2011. Enjoy my version of a Candy world without Terry...


_**IT'S A WONDERFUL TERRY TERRY LIFE...**_

Terrence Grandchester was down in the dumps… Life hasn't been nice to him ever since he was a child… separated from his mother, raised by his father and a stepmonster from hell. He was a rebellious child to get his father's attention, but all his father was going was give large sums of money to the nuns so they would keep him in their school. It had the reverse effect… But at least his father was reacting, even if it was give money to the nuns. He was the king of school and he was doing whatever he wanted… But he needed more, he needed his mother, so he went to America to see her, but her greeting was so icy that he left running away from there without a look back, despite his mother's calling him to come back. He took the boat back to England and on the boat he had met the one his heart was waiting for, the one who made his heat beat: Candice White Andrew, his miss Freckles… School had become more pleasant all of a sudden with her there… they would argue, make up, they had spent the most beautiful time in their lives and the best summer holidays together. He sacrificed himself for her… and he left for America, they found each other again and he was now on stage and all the drama that came with it… Now Susanna had just died, while he was getting drunk in a bar, having fun with women…His head was spinning… Susanna was dead… he was free! Free? Free for what? To go where? Was he chained up all that time? It was invisible chains… Life was horrible. He had broken up with his dear Candy to live hell with Susanna and now she was no more… It was the holidays season and he didn't feel like celebrating at all… He at his apartment. There was a knock on the door. He heard someone at the door… he went to open and group of children were singing…

\- Silent night…

He looked at the children, carefree, life hadn't hit them yet… He looked for a few coins and gave it to him…

\- Thank you sir, Merry Christmas! They said

He closed the door.

\- There's nothing happy in this Christmas, said Terry with a weary tone.

He had a beard of a few days and dirty clothes smelling like alcohol and smoke cigarette… He looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom.

\- I look miserable! I'm a loser! I worth nothing! Oh my God! I wish I was never born!

There was a wind and thunder and shaking. Terry was wondering what was going on. He saw a light and a young man dressed in white…

\- But what the heck…? Said Terry.

\- Terrence Grandchester?

\- Who wants to know?

\- Anthony Brown…

\- What? The flower boy?

\- Yes, the flower boy…

\- What the devil are you doing here?

\- The devil has nothing to do with this… on the contrary

\- I should've know you went up there…

\- I left too soon, and too young…

\- While I'm too old and full of sins…

\- I'm not here to judge you… and it's not up to me to judge you

\- Then, what the bloody hell are you doing here?

\- They told me you had a bad temper, but I'd never imagine how much.

\- Stop it! You're going to make me cry!

\- I came to grant you're last wish.

\- What the bloody hell are you talking about?

\- What did you say before the thunder stroke?

\- "I wish I was never born?"

\- It's done…

\- What's done?

\- You were never born…

\- What?

\- I'm going to show you how your life would be if you were never born…

\- I'm sure that life followed its course normally without me… my presence on this earth hasn't done anything for anybody…

\- Well we're going to see that… come with me…

\- What would you get in return?

\- My wings…

\- Your wings?

\- Yes, all angel have to deserve their wings… is my mission is a success, you'll hear the bells rings…it would mean that I got my wings…

\- Wonderful! Said Terry ironically, and they send you to your rival's! Let's go!

Anthony took his hand and they disappeared. They got to St. Paul College, in the little wood…

\- What are we doing her?

\- We're going to see what your absence is going to do to this world…

They saw Candy arrive in the wood and Neil arriving with his friends to attack poor Candy. Who was defending herself well while talking, but it wasn't enough. The three boys jumped on her and attacked her. Neil was the first proud one… He pull her underpants and abused her while his friends were holding her down. She was screaming saying "no" but the horrible Neil put his mouth on hers and kissed her passionately…

\- Oh my God! The bloody bastard! I'm going to kiss him!

\- How? You don't exist…, said Anthony.

\- What? But…

\- That's what happened to her because you don't exist…

\- Candy is strong, she's going to be all right…

\- Well we're going to see…

They saw Candy and Neil meeting regularly to have a quicky. And Candy negociating with her body for favours. For example when Patty got caught with her turtle… She went to beg Neil so he would rat on her to the mother superior.

\- I'll do whatever you want, said Candy, please…

\- You little slut… you're going to sleep with someone for me… I'd like to conquer his territory

\- All right, said Candy

And she was obeying Neil who didn't rat on her to the mother superior. Terry was sick, he wanted to puke…

\- Stop this, please…

\- You think you didn't make any difference in people's lives… My poor Candy, had someone to looke after her; you. That night on the boat… I led her to you…

They saw Candy on the Mauritania thinking:  
 _  
"There's someone there, he looks like Anthony…" Said Candy in her mind._

\- As difficult as it was, I wasn't there anymore to look after her and you were there… she needed you.

\- I was that important to her? She became a slut?

\- When she realised she could get a lot of things with her body…

\- She started getting paid… Oh my God! No! Not that!NO!

\- You're going to continue watching, to see how far she's going to go to protect herself…

Terry put his hands before his eyes and continued seeing Candy. He closes his eyes and he still saw her prostituting herself…

\- Anthony, I'm begging you! Enough! My sweet Candy became a fallen angel…! That's enough!

\- All right, let's go see someone else…

\- Who?

\- You'll see…

Anthony took his hand and they found themselves in a dark room…

\- Where are we? Asked Terry

\- Look…

He saw a young man come in, with a puffy shirt…

\- The dandy? He looks even more effeminate!

The man who came in, took Archie and kissed him…

\- What? But… he wasn't effeminate to that point…

\- Without you to fight with for Candy, he let himself be intimidated by Neil, who knew his weakness for boy… and he corrupted him too, like he did Candy…

\- And now he's using his body like Candy… Incredible! Even the dandy didn't deserve such a thing. How dreadful!

\- You gave a sense to Archie, fighting with you made him tougher… giving in to Neil made him info a coward and weak…

They arrive in another place in London, a hiding place for thugs. There were young delinquents sharing money they just stole…

\- What are we doing here? I don't know these people…

\- Are you sure? Said Anthony, look closely…

Terry looked closely. He saw a young boy, he seemed to know him… there were two mob boss arguing about their territories. They fought to death… one of them dies… and Terry looked horrified…

\- Oh my God, Mark! My brother! NO! Why?!

\- Without his big "brother" Terry, he fell into bad hands…

\- NO! Poor Mark…

\- You had a positive influence on Mark… without you, he ends tragically…

\- You really want to convince me that I'm important, don't you? Candy and Archie as prostitutes, Mark as a thug…and the other people in my life… My mother? Without me, she makes it big in her career right? At least a little earlier…

\- Let's go and see…

They arrived in a hotel room and they saw Eleonor Baker with a man…

\- Who's the guy? Asked Terry

\- Robert Hathaway… the manager of the troupe, he's married to another woman…

\- Oh my God! Said Terry

\- She's an actress and she's ready to make it at all cost.

\- And what's that got to do with me?

\- Well, when she got pregnant with you, she decided to give you the good example, it was more important to her than her career… she started working hard and refusing couch promotions, she wanted to be chosen for her talent that way you would've been proud of her… but without you, she had no morals…

\- Come on! It looks like everybody have lost their minds without me?!

\- It shows the importance you have in this world Terry…

\- What about Susanna Marlowe, without me, she didn't lose her leg…

\- Let's go and see…

They arrived where Susanna Marlowe was. She was happy with children, married to another great actor, she was living the good life…

\- That's not fair! Candy and my mother are sluts and Susanna is happily married without me? That's so not fair!

\- Your presence in Susanna's life wasn't very good, you have to admit that don't you? She fell in love with you and you rejected her, then she saves your life, loses her leg and you still didn't love her… Susanna Marlowe was better off without you…

\- Oh bloody hell!

They got to another place…

\- Where are we?

\- Look closely…

\- Charlie?

The Charlie in question was full of scars on his face. He was wearing a suit and he was organising crimes. He saw Candy by his side…

\- What is Candy doing there with him?

\- Well, she went to negotiate something for Neil and Charlie made her an offer she couldn't refuse…

\- Oh my God! This is a nightmare!

\- With you, Charlie fell off the train, Candy took care of him and you paid his hospital bill… without you, Candy isn't a nurse, Charlie got arrested right away and since you didn't exist, he didn't meet Candy to repent himself… And Candy didn't meet him when she got to America, since she went back to America with the others when the war started… since you didn't exist, she didn't get caught in the barn with you, so she didn't get kicked out of college…

He saw Candy and Charlie getting it on with a morbid passion… He was crazy about her, he spoiled her a lot too. But she was still a pawn for him though, even after she married him…

\- NO! Said Terry , that's enough! Wake me up! I don't want this nightmare anymore!

\- Are you convince now that you're needed in this world?

\- Yes… Mark, Candy and even the dandy… what about the young shy girl?

\- Annie? She married another man she didn't love and she's unhappy she's having one night stands from time to time…

So he saw Annie sleeping with Neil!

\- No! That coward thinks he's all that in a world without me? Even for the young girl shy, so pure and so nice, I don't want her to be soiled in this corrupt world of Neil Reagan! My mother a slut… My Candy married to my friend Charlie, who had become a gangster… you want to finish me off, don't you? Please, wake me up!

\- It's not enough…

\- I'm not going to be down in the dumps anymore or feel sorry for myself… Life is beautiful and I'm going to take advantage of it and spread good around me…

\- Very well, said Anthony

\- Thank you… you're a good guy. Even if I'm jealous because Candy loved you before me…

\- She loves you as much, if not more than me… Make her happy…

\- I'm going to spend the rest of my life making her happy. I will never take her for granted again… I will never take anybody for granted anymore…

They found themselves in Terry's room and the later woke up startled all of a sudden.

\- Oh God Almighty! I've never been so happy to wake up from a dream! Yahoo!

He went to get ready and he got out of his apartment. He met his landlady.

\- Good morning Mrs. J ones! Happy Christmas!

\- Merry Christmas Mr. Terrence! You're in a good mood…

\- Life is so beautiful! Said Terry kissing her on the cheek

And he left there running. He ran to his mother's house and he got in like a hurricane, when the butler opened the door.

\- Mum! Mum! Where are you?

He got in and he saw his mother with Robert Hathaway…

\- Robert? Said Terry, what are you doing here? Did you come to hit on my mother?

\- Terry! Said Eleonor.

\- What? It's not a secret that he's got the hots for you…

\- For your information, Terrence, I came to see your mother to find a solution for you, so that you could come back to the theatre…

\- How?

\- Well Robert offer me the role of Gertrude in Hamlet…

\- Yes, if you want to play Hamlet… Mother and son on stage…

\- Well Robert, I recognise you there… the show must go on, right? Working on stage with the best actress in the world and who's my mother on top of that! Magnificent! I accept!

He hugged his mother hard in his arms.

\- I love you mum. You're the best actress in the world, don't every doubt it!

\- Thank you Terry… are you all right?

\- Yes, I'm fine! Life is beautiful! I have to go to Chicago…

\- What for?  
\- To go get Candy, why else! I have to have her with me! I can't live without her… I love her!

\- All right. Go Terry, I want you to be happy…

\- He kissed his mother on both cheeks and shook Robert's hand.

\- Thank you Robert.

\- You're welcome Terrence. Have a safe trip… the rehearsals will start after the new year…

\- That gives me the time to marry Candy… good bye! Happy Christmas!

Terry went back home to pack his suitcase… Then he was on his way to Chicago.. He never found the trip so long and he didn't want to sleep, because he didn't want to have another nightmare…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was at her apartment. She was angry. Albert and Georges were on a business trip for months now. So Mrs. Reagan took advantage of the situation to force her to marry Neil… She had already managed to get her fired from her job and she even had her blacklisted in Chicago… They had sent her a beautiful evening gown, so she could come to the engagement reception at the manor… And Dorothy had come to do her hair…

\- Miss Candy, your hair is still very beautiful…

\- Dorothy, this is a nightmare! I'd rather go to Mexico!

\- You could run…

\- No, they're watching me…

\- I'm sorry Candy…

\- I don't even need them anymore… I was working at the hospital and they ruin that for me too! Can't they just leave me alone? Neil is a coward and a loser! I don't want to marry him!

Candy burst into tears.

\- Is that what rich people do? They force people to marry against their will?

\- Candy, said Dorothy, as the adoptive daughter of the great Uncle Wiliam, you're worth a lot of money…

\- Of course, that's all they care about! I don't want to uncle William's adoptive daughter!

 _"Terry! Oh Terry, where are you? Come and save me my love! I heard that Susanna was dead, but I suppose you don't want me anymore, otherwise, you would've come to get me… Maybe you're angry with me? But I need you, please, I'm begging you, come to me my love… come and save me…"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

So it was Christmas Eve and there was a reception at the Andrew manor…

Terry got off the train and he heard people talking… He was very handsome in his suite a beautiful elegant coat. His suitcase at his hand, he listened to the conversation…

\- Yes, at the Andrew Manor… tonight, there's a reception, their daughter is getting engaged to the Reagan's son! A wedding that's going to make a lot of money for the Reagans…

What were they talking about? Terry asked himself. He decided to ask them.

\- Excuse me, he said, you're talking about the Reagan family?

They looked at him with big eyes

\- I beg your pardon, I didn't mean to eaves drop, but I'm a friend of the Reagan's family, well I was in school with their son and their daughter at the Royal College of St. Paul in London… I'm the son of the Duke of Grandchester…

\- Oh all right, said the lady smiling, yes Neil Reagan is getting engaged to Candice Andrew, his cousin by adoption. Isn't love beautiful? The union of the two families is going to make the Reagan even richer!  
 _  
" Oh that I'm sure of! Said Terry, I have to stop that! Candy is not marrying that snotty nosed kid! I going to swear to that. Looks like I got her just in time… I'm coming my love. Don't give up!"_

\- I'm just passing by Chicago, I'm going probably go see them to congratulate them… Thank you! Happy Christmas! Said Terry

\- Merry Christmas! Greetings to your father!

Terry took a room in a luxury hotel in Chicago. He will have to go to the reception to the manor without being noticed with the guests… He had to restrain himself so he wouldn't go get Candy… but knowing the Reagans, is Candy is forced, they were probably having her watched… So he patiently waited in his hotel room by ordering room service.  
"I'm coming Freckles, hang in there!" He was repeating in his mind…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was at the manor and she felt more calm. For some reason, she wasn't worried anymore…

 _"Terry, come and save me, please…" She said to herself and she felt good like her wish was granted…_

Archie and Annie came to see her in the room where she was "held"…

\- Candy, said Annie, you want us to get you out of her?

\- Don't you think they thought about that? There are guards everywhere, we won't go far…, said Candy.

\- Oh Candy!

\- Don't worry, We'll find a solution until the wedding, said Archie

\- What about Terry? Said Annie

\- What about Terry? Said Archie a little irritated

\- Yes, he's free, isn't he? Susanna Marlowe died… he can come and save Candy…

\- Annie, you're talking nonsense! Said Archie, Susanna Marlowe has been dead for a while now, why hasn't he come to get Candy yet?

\- Maybe he thinks she's not available anymore… we should try contacting him…

\- NO!

\- Archie! Said Annie shocked, you'd rather have Candy marry Neil?

Candy looked at the scene… Archie was right, where was Terry? He didn't come to get her… Susanna has been dead for a while… Maybe he's heart broken…?

 _"That would mean that I'm hoping for nothing! NO! I don't want to believe it, that's all I got left… Terry please, come and save me!" She said to herself.  
_  
\- Candy? What are you thinking about? Asked Annie.

\- That if Terry wanted me, he would've contacted me… Archie is right…

\- Oh Candy! Said Annie crying, I wanted to help you

\- Thank you Annie, said Candy hugging her, thank you sweetie…

\- Don't worry Candy, I'm going to find a solution before the wedding, you will not marry that snotty nosed kid!

\- Thanks Archie…

A maid arrive to get Candy…

\- Miss Candy, the guests are starting to arrive, you have to downstairs, they're going to make the announcement soon…

\- And the nightmare begins! Said Candy sulking.

\- Let's go, said Archie

Candy went downstairs with Annie and Archie… The Andrew manor was full of people since it was Christmas was a big Christmas tree in the ball room, decorated by professionals. Everything was beautiful and Candy would've appreciated it if her mind wasn't preoccupied by someone else…

 _"Terry, come and save me please, I'm begging you…" She said to herself in her mind.  
_  
They found Eliza, very elegant wearing a beautiful red dress. She looked at Candy with disdain.

\- I can't believe she's sulking! We're honouring her! My brother is from a good family… you're only an orphan, stable girl…

\- F*ck off Eliza! Said Candy angry.

Archie and Annie burst out laughing. Eliza was sulking some more. Candy's dress was green and gold, Christmas colours… Her hair was impeccable in a beautiful up do. Her make up wasn't too heavy. She was very beautiful. And Neil thought he would die when he saw her…

The great aunt Elroy was sitting in her armchair, like a queen. She always looked cold and mean. Candy looked at her and she felt sorry for her , despite herself… Being reduced to take advantage of the absence of the head of the family to grand her cowardly great nephew's …

 _"Terry, come and save me, please", she kept repeating in her mind.  
_  
Mrs. Reagan approached the great aunt with her son and Eliza. All the guests were silent. Candy was still near Archie and Annie. Mrs. Reagan made her a hand sign to come closer. Candy obeyed, her face emotionless. She went to stand by Mrs. Reagan.

\- Smile my pretty one, this engagement are happening with or without your consent…

\- You go to hell! Said Candy between her teeth.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, said the great aunt, your attention please. Thank you for responding to our invitation for this joyous event. As a matter of fact… my dear niece Candy that my nephew William had adopted a few years ago, is going to marry my great nephew, Neil Reagan… They fell in love and now they're going to be united for better or worse…

\- For worse! I agree with that! Said a voice

 _"Terry?" said Candy raising her head.  
_  
There were some whispers in the room.

\- Who said that? Said the great aunt outraged

\- Me! Said Terry approaching

\- How dare you interrupt me?

\- Madam Elroy, with all due respect, I have to interrupt you.., said Terry looking at Candy in the eyes

\- Why?

\- Because this young lady here is my fiancée and I'm going to marry her…

\- What? Said Neil red with rage, you get out of here Grandchester! She's my fiancée!

\- And Terrence you're my fiancée, said Eliza, you're in love with me!

\- You're daydreaming redhead, said Terry, I'm in love with Candy ever since our first meeting on that boat taking us both to England… That day, I swore I was going to marry her one day and I certainly won't let a snotty nosed kid steal my wife away from me… Candy is my wife in my heart… I'm sorry for taking so long to get her my darling. Will you marry me, my love?

Candy felt like she was living a dream… Seeing Terry in front of her, asking her to marry him. He really had come to same her!

\- Oh my God, my love, I almost lost hope! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I want to marry you!

And she jumped to his neck laughing. Terry turned with her laughing too and he looked for her lips. In front of everybody? She wasn't ashamed, she kissed him back fierily…

\- But Candy, said Neil, what about me?

\- I love Terry Neil, good luck!

\- No!

\- Yes! Said Terry taking Candy's hand… we're leaving Freckles…

\- No Terry! Said Eliza, you're mine!

\- Id that pleases you to believe that…, said Terry.

They both walked to the door. A car was waiting Terry with a driver. They got in the car and they disappeared in the night, Candy was in Terry's arms kissing him.

\- I can't believe you're here…

\- Believe it my love… you were really going to marry that punk?

\- I would've ran away before the wedding…,said Candy, thank you for coming to save me.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the manor, the guards had remained speechless in front of what happened, the reacted too late…

\- You bastards! Stop them! Said Neil

\- Neil, you're making a spectacle of yourself, said his mother

\- Mom! Candy, my Candy is gone!

\- She doesn't deserve you…

\- She's the one I love! Said Neil crying

\- Oh shut up ! Said Eliza sulking

\- Enough you two! Said Mrs. Reagan, that Candy has humiliate us once again, in front of everybody!

\- I think I've never been so happy to see Grandchester in my life ! Said Archie bursting out laughing! Bravo Terry!

He burst out laughing with Annie.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Back in the car…

\- Where are we going my love?

\- To the Pony Home, I though you'd want to say goodbye to your two mommies before you leave with me!

\- Oh yes! Thank you Terry!

They arrived at the Pony Home. The light were on. Miss Pony and Sister Maria were still up…

\- Candy! Said Miss Pony

\- And Terry! Said Sister Maria, please come in, welcome!

\- But Candy, weren't you supposed to get engaged?

\- Terry came to stop the engagement from hell, said Candy

\- Yes, I had a very revealing dream, which showed me that I had to come to get her…

There was a knock at the door and a priest came in.

\- Father Joseph, said Miss Pony, Candy is visiting us with her fiancé…

Terry looked at the priest…

\- Good evening father, said Terry

\- Good evening father, said Candy

\- Good evening my children…

Terry turned to Candy…

\- Freckles, I'm too afraid to lose you, will you marry me right now?

\- After the scare I just had… yes my love, let's get married right away!

They turned to the priest…

\- Father Joseph, said Terry, could you marry us, right now…?

\- All right my children, said the priest a little surprised

\- What a wonderful idea! Said Sister Maria

Ten minutes later, Candy and Terry were pronouncing their vows in front of the priest.

\- Candy, my love, living without you was hell… doing my duty was hell… I missed you to death… now that I found you again, I'm never going to let you go again, my beloved Juliet… I have dreamed of this day since the first time I saw you, my heart married you and now I'm marrying you, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, I swear to love you and to cherish you, til' death us do par.. I love you my love.

\- Terry, living far from you was torture. I was praying every night so God would find a solution to our problem. And even with the Neil matter, I was hoping you were going to come and save me and thank God you came. For better or worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health, I swear to love you and to cherish you, til' death do us part…I love you my love…

\- I now pronounce you, husband and wife… you can kiss the bride…

Terry leaned to kiss Candy and when they stopped, they heard tolling bells.

\- You know that every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings, said Sister Maria smiling

\- An angel told me that too, said Terry smiling

\- Really? Said Candy, what angel?

\- I'm going to tell you all about it on the train that's going to take us to New York… Happy Christmas Mrs. Grandchester!

\- Merry Christmas, Mr. Grandchester!

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
